


The Glee of Marriage

by HunterJamie



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4224633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterJamie/pseuds/HunterJamie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a response to the Supreme Courts decision on marriage equality. This is extremely important to me as a pan-romantic. I am of female body and have a strong preference for women. This is important to me because my state was one of the last states. I am so happy that if I am to get with a woman, or by chance a trans or non-binary individual who also is female bodied, I have the chance to marry them.</p><p>I am so happy, I didn't know what else to do. I had to spread my glee and the only way I could think was through my imagination with my two favorite pairings. Thank you all so much. And I wish all those a long happy marriage if you are able to finally walk down that walk way.</p></blockquote>





	The Glee of Marriage

Steve was in the living room, setting up coffee and some breakfast for himself and Bucky. They had been married for only a few months now, having been a closeted couple for so long. It was nice to finally be able to walk out in the open with rings. Sure Bucky had to wear his on a necklace but they still were married and living quite happily in their apartment.

The brunet walked into the living room his hair still a mess from sleep. He hadn’t cut it. He didn’t want it cut yet. Mostly it was in a pony tail but that night had been a morning to let it down. At least he was awake for breakfast. 

“Morning Buck.” Steve smiled a bit as he heard a small grumble. He was just barely awake then. This caused the blond to chuckle lightly. Well, the coffee would help with that.

The TV in the living room was turned on, though it was hard to hear from the kitchen. This was now the daily routine. Steve made breakfast and Bucky watched the morning news. It was nice having a routine. But was not expected was the knock at the door. It was rapid.

“I’ll get it.” Steve heard Bucky get up and go to the door, opening it up. “Tony? Loki?” Steve frowned as he turned away from the stove. Why would they be at the door?

He turned the stove off and headed to the entrance of the kitchen to look and see the engineer and the former enemy. After another event with the Chitauri, he had switched sides. They both seemed breathless as though they had been running to the apartment. It would have been thought to be an emergency except for the fact Tony was grinning. 

The engineer looked between the two. “Are you watching the news?”

Bucky frowned a bit and nodded. “Just turned the TV on. Why?”

Loki let out a small laugh. He rushed passed the two in the door way and looked at the still running program. “It’s coming on again! You two have to see this!” Tony rushed in as well to see what was on.

The soldiers glanced at each other and walked into the living room to investigate. What they didn’t expect was the headline: ‘Supreme Court rules marriage equality constitutional.’  
Steve stared a moment before letting out a laugh of his own. He listened a bit, hearing everything. Not only could everything. Not only could anyone get married in any state, but they would get the same benefits as the couples in a marriage between a man and a woman. Marriage was actually equal!

Bucky grinned and looked at Tony who was still beaming. “Did you two-?” 

Loki and Tony had gotten together not long after they fought against Doctor Doom, helping a group out. Something about having so many past experiences being in common and the fact they were both snarky made it work. However the state they had been living in still made it they couldn’t get married. 

But with this? Loki grinned and held up a piece of paper. Steve didn’t need to read it. He hugged his friend. The four of them laughed some and cheered. This was great. This was a thing to celebrate with. Not just the marriage, but because no one could be denied their happiness with their partner.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a response to the Supreme Courts decision on marriage equality. This is extremely important to me as a pan-romantic. I am of female body and have a strong preference for women. This is important to me because my state was one of the last states. I am so happy that if I am to get with a woman, or by chance a trans or non-binary individual who also is female bodied, I have the chance to marry them.
> 
> I am so happy, I didn't know what else to do. I had to spread my glee and the only way I could think was through my imagination with my two favorite pairings. Thank you all so much. And I wish all those a long happy marriage if you are able to finally walk down that walk way.


End file.
